The invention lies in the field of applied thermodynamics. More specifically, the present invention relates to an installation for storing thermal energy, i.e., heat energy or cold energy, having pipelines located in the ground.
It is known to lay in the ground pipelines through which a carrier medium for heat energy or for cold energy is conducted. The earth surrounding the pipelines thereby serves as a thermal store. Prior art plants of this type do not satisfy the requirements, since thermal energy overflows into the ground and flows out of the latter, with the result that it is lost.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an installation for storing heat energy or cold energy, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which is designed in such a way that thermal energy stored in it can be recovered virtually completely and be supplied for use to consumers.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an installation for storing thermal energy, comprising:
a plurality of mutually concentric, individual regions each containing energy-storing material and including an innermost region, and at least one outer region;
a plurality of conduits laid in said individual regions and adapted to be connected to consumers at mutually different temperature levels;
an electric heating device disposed to heat said innermost region;
at least one pipe coil in said innermost region for connection to an energy source;
wherein the innermost region is configured to store heat energy with temperatures of between 100xc2x0 C. and 500xc2x0 C., and at least one of the conduits is guided out of the innermost region and connected to operate an electric generator.
In other words, the objects of the invention are achieved in that a plurality of regions are provided which are arranged one in the other and each contain energy-storing material and pipelines and which are insulated relative to the outside, the pipelines arranged in the individual regions being connectable to consumers or to generators of energy with different temperature levels.
Preferably, these regions are of cylindrical or hollow-cylindrical design, and they are arranged concentrically to one another. According to further preferred features, the innermost region is designed with an electric heating device and/or with at least one pipeline for connection to a collector for environmental energy. In this case, in particular, the innermost region is provided for the storage of heat energy with a temperature of between 100xc2x0 C. and 500xc2x0 C., the region located outside said innermost region is provided for the storage of energy with a temperature of 80xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., and the region surrounding the latter region is provided for the storage of heat energy with a temperature of 50xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, a reflector is provided on the inside of at least one of the regions. Furthermore, the plant may be formed by a vessel which is manufactured in a way known per se from concrete and in which the pipelines are arranged.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an installation for storing heat energy or cold energy, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.